2.14 Sweet Trap
'''Sweet Trap '''is the thirteenth episode of the Log Horizon 2 anime. Synopsis Valentine's Day has arrived in Elder Tale. This episode focuses on the female leads making sweets from the Coconia fruit for their love interest. But on this special day, the Coconia fruit has a special effect which causes those who consume it to blurt out their object of affection... It's Valentine's Day Serara is shopping and is disappointed that the price for the heart-shaped coconia fruit has gone up. Nyanta shows up and explains the fruit and the legend around the fruit; that if you feed it to your loved one on February 14, your love will be returned. Serara blushes, excuses herself and runs off. Back at the guild, Touya askes Naotsugu to train him, but Naotsugu turns him down since he has plans with Marielle because it's Valentine's Day. Shiroe comments that they were once put through "some serious hell" as he remembers their Debauchery Tea Party days. Tetora appears asking if it was due to Kanami. She bother's Naotsugu while asking Shiroe about the legendary Debauchery Tea Party. She goes one to say Kanami was the leader and she was beautiful and everyone loved her. She then asks if Kanami was Shiroe's girlfriend, which causes Shiroe, Akatsuki and Minori to freak out. Shiroe insists it's not true; while the girls worry that it could be true. Akatsuki wonders who Kanami is why Shiroe reacted so strongly to Tetora's accusation. Touya and Rudy wonder how Naotsugu doesn't realize that Tetora is a guy. They then wonder what they should call her. Rudy wonders if it should be Miss Tetora or Mr. Tetora. Touya can't decided between Big Sis Tetora or Big Bro Tetora. When Tetora asked them what they're talking about, Touya calls her Big Sibro. When Rudy asks what they should call her, she responds "Tetora-chan". Cooking for Love Isuzu tries cooking sweets for Rudy but it fails. Nyanta comes in and offers to help her. He also loans her a Newlywed's Apron Dress, which temporarily lower's one's level in exchange for a moderate cooking sub-skill. They make the sweets together and then Isuzu runs off to find Rudy. Akatsuki is brooding on the rooftop terrace, wondering who Kanami is, when Tetora drops in. She show Akatsuki the flavor text of the coconia fruit and suggests with the flavor text coming true it might be possible to find out who Shiroe loves. Minori overhears the conversation. Meanwhile, in the Crescent Moon Alliance kitchen, Marielle makes sweets for Naotsugu. Minori and Atakatsu each bring a large amount of coconia fruits to Nyanta and each ask for his assistance in making sweets for Shiroe. Nyanta worries about the rivalry and seems unsure what to do. Tetora is quite amused by the rivalry and hops down from the balcony to suggest they work together. Nyanta only has one Newlywed's Apron Dress, but Tetora had borrowed Marielle's, so Akatsuki grabs it and they head to the kitchen with Tetora cheering them on. Isuzu can't find Rudy anywhere. He's seen ducking into an alleyway behind her. Marielle give Naotsugu some homemade candy and asks him "What kind of girl is your type?", while a jealous Shouryuu watches from the bushes. Before a spell-entranced Naotsugu can finish saying "panties", he gets kicked by Akatsuki, who briefly teleported (somehow) from Log Horizon's kitchen. Marielle returns home, angry at Naotsugu for not answering her question. She sees a dejected Shouryuu and gives him the extra candies she made, since she made too much. He instantly cheers up. Naotsugu and Shiroe return home. Naotsugu is wondering what happened and why he got kicked out of nowhere. There is a cake there for Shiroe and when Naotsugu sees it, he runs to check out the cake, he gets kicked by Akatsuki. Nyanta explains that Minori and Akatsuki made Shiroe a special cake just for him. He's surprised that they cooked it themselves. Nyanta explains he helped and Tetora pops up to say she cheered them on. Minori and Akatsuki stare at Shiroe and insist he try to cake. He apparently has a mild trauma concerning cakes but doesn't say that to them. Once he tries it, he says it's great. When the spell takes effect, they both hesitate to ask him who he likes, despite Tetora's encouragement. Touya walks in saying he's hungry and asks what's for dinner. Shiroe then proclaims, "I like curry!" Naotsugu asked why he said that and Shiroe didn't realize he had said anything. Nyanta then says they'll have curry for dinner. Since she couldn't find any coconia fruit, Serara picked some flowers for Nyanta. She said she got them in the market, but since they had thorns, Nyanta figures she picked them for him. He thanks her and invites her to have curry with them. As they're all sitting down for dinner, Rudy returns and Isuzu gives him his sweets. He tries one and the spell takes effect. Isuzu just says, "Rudy?" and then he announces "I love you all!". Akatsuki looks at the flavor text again and surmises that it's not limited to romantic love. Non-Valentine's Events in Akiba Shiroe and Isaac discuss how it's been six weeks since Akihabara's protective shield vanished and it has been more peaceful than expected. The combat guilds are taking patrol shifts just to make sure. Rayneshia is missing Krusty. She wonders where he is and why he hasn't returned. Radio Market and The Roderick Firm have worked together to make Misa a prosthetic arm and hand. Healing magic didn't work to bring back her missing right arm. Rieze tells her to focus on getting better and she'll work really hard until Krusty returns. Plant Hwyaden Nureha is laying on the floor, wrapped in blankets, staring at a coconia fruit and thinking about Shiroe. Indicus enters and tells her that Shiroe is no good, that all he's just a powerful interference and a traitor. She says Nureha can't have him, that's he smart and would know "the smell of the gutter." She said "Do you honestly think anyone will ever care about you?" since she is dirty, selfish and ugly. Nureha begs her to stop but Indicus continues her insults as she squashes the fruit beneath her foot. Nureha used her power to take over Minami, to be the "princess" and create a place she belongs so Indicus could eventual control all of the Yamato server. The Council of Ten Seats is about to begin, but Nureha is told that since she's nothing but a figurehead, she doesn't have to attend. Indicus leaves and Nureha remembers that Shiroe says he can give her what she wants more easily as an enemy and that he'll be her enemy when she decides to find a reason. She declares she has a promise. Eyecatch Eyecatch2-13.png|Eyecatch 2-13: Freshly baked coconia fruit cookies and a goat slime plushie. Chibi Nyanta appears as well. Trivia *Part of this episode was based on chapters 4 and 5 of Log Horizon: Nyanta's Fortune Recipes, albeit with some changes. **Tetora does not appear in the original version, since she was not a member of the guild when the chapter was written. **The fruit does not have the ability to reveal what the person likes, it was just popular. **Kanami isn't mentioned at all, since the original chapters were not Valentine's Day/romance-centric.